This competitive renewal of the Molecular and Cellular Cardiology Training Program (MCCTP) housed at the Icahn School of Medicine at Mount Sinai School (ISMMS) emphasizes not only training post-doctoral scientists but also on fostering their development as independent researchers. The Co-PIs, Dr. Roger J. Hajjar and Dr. Bruce Gelb are renowned physician-scientists with exceptional credentials as investigators and mentors. Cardiovascular disease with its associated morbidity and morality remains a health care problem. Our ability to understand cellular and molecular underpinnings of cardiac pathologies is imperative towards the design of new and effective treatment strategies. Progress has been driven in part by technological advances in molecular biology, genomics and imaging. Our primary goal is to produce the next generation of translational investigators and clinician/scientists and to create an environment that will nurture their professional development. The Cardiovascular Research Center (CVRC) and the myriad of translational research institutes available on the ISMMS campus afford trainees with access to state-of-the-art research and core facilities. Training positions are available to both physician-scientists and Ph.D. post-doctoral fellows. We have a defined selection process specific to each applicant type. Physician-scientist applicants to ISMMS clinical cardiology fellowship program and who agree to spend a minimum of three years full-time in the laboratory (optimally 4-5 years) will be given priority. For Ph.D. post-doctoral fellows, selection will be based on past research track experiences, demonstrated tangible productivity and a commitment to pursue an investigative career focused in cardiovascular research. All MCCTP applicants will be required to complete a questionnaire in which they will detail career aspirations, accomplishments and future plans. The MCCTP possesses an accomplished faculty. Laboratory-based training is focused in seven thematic areas central to translational cardiovascular research: vascular biology and imaging, myocardial disease and heart failure, genetics and development, electrophysiology, metabolic diseases and diabetes, stem cell and gene therapies, and systems biology. MCCTP trainees will participate in a weekly cardiovascular research seminar as well as have access to course offerings through the Mount Sinai Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences. Trainee progress will be evaluated annually using well-defined criteria for professional career advancement. An addition to the MCCTP is the integration of a highly successful program focused on preparing postdoctoral fellowship and NIH K award proposals. Trainees will also have opportunities to interact with established investigators and past trainees who have advanced through the MCCTP. Each trainee in conjunction with their primary mentor will prepare an Individual Development Plan (IDP) that will be evaluated by the Career Development director. Internal and external advisory committees will evaluate the program based on benchmark criteria such as, trainee progress, recruitment success, extramural funding and career paths of former trainees.